A centralized Software Defined Networking (SDN) management plane offers an opportunity to improve current network management practices with automated and optimized management processes. Centralized management is also a key pillar in enabling on-demand usage-based services, which is the direction network deployments are moving towards. A major problem is how to handle real-time automated network management with good performance, given that network management algorithms are complex and may take a much longer time to execute than the network dynamics. A common approach is to use better algorithm design to enable faster performance or to decompose the problem in order to enable parallelism. Both approaches enable more accurate performance for a given computation deadline. That is, conventional approaches in complexity reduction concentrate on speeding up standard algorithms, or making them distributed to enable parallel processing. What these approaches do not realize is that many of the management algorithms can be decomposed along the lines of their complexity. It would be advantageous to improve network management by decomposing real-time algorithms based on their complexity.